new_wikianimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Business Friendly
Business Friendly is GoAnimate's current namesake theme and one available for usage in all videos and video creators anytime exclusively for Business members. It is theoretically, the website's first ever business-themed/integrated theme. Since it's 2012 launch, numerous businesses/guilds/establishments have flocked to GoAnimate as a means of advertising/showcasing their businesses (through animations) with efficiency and fluency in under an hour. It has been proven successful profit-wise to the point of GoAnimate advancing as a public company. The theme was also proven by newer general GoAnimators ideal and serviceable for custom/personal videos. The theme has also sparked backlash and controversy amongst the traditional GoAnimate hobbyist community seeing as this theme was in their view (not applying to ALL traditional hobbyists, only a possible select few) "a direct indication of GoAnimate's clumsy customer service towards hobbyists and/or an indication of the site's eventual downfall". Mister C.F. (Carl F.) sent a customer and suggestion feedback as it is implied that will possibly have male new body type resembling Rocky in Comedy World (this will inspire Superman, Thor or so), it isn't known yet, only time will tell. On January 4, 2016, Business Friendly along with Business Themes will be transitioned in HTML5. Design All Business Friendly characters share defining, otherwise uniquely simplistic designs. The lack of intricate detail and outlining, cartoonish facials, and monochromatic color scheme are all characteristic of Business Friendly characters.The screenshots above, are representative of the 6 varieties of character types available for usage in Business animations. None of each have official names. They include: *Skinny Adult Male *Skinny Adult Female *Young Boy *Young Girl *Chubby Adult Male *Chubby Adult Female Unreleased *Muscuar Male (similar to Comedy World) Soon, possibly after HTML5 transition. More examples Here they are (custom & default rows respectively) Actions/Features The Business theme has the most actions/poses out of any other available GoAnimate theme out there. It's also indeed the most extensive assets-wise. Poses/Actions None of which for the most part, have been filtered out and censored on GoAnimate 4 Schools *Cashier *Cooking & Catering *Daily Life *Eat & Drink *Emotions *Farming *Handyman *Management *Medical-doctor *Medical-patient *Mobile Devices *Poses *Public Safety *Shopping *Sports *Travel *Working *In the Classroom (exclusive for Young Boy/Girl characters) Assets The Business theme is among the most extensive for its vast selection of backgrounds and props. Backgrounds also include their own respective categories. A majority of which in some way or another, tie into the "Business" motif of the theme. *Text *Simple Layouts *Locations *Concepts *Logos *Calls-to-action *Screens and frames *Backdrops Vidgets The Business Friendly and Business as Visual themes include newly integrated/exclusive assets known as Vidgets. Vidgets are essentially e-charts and graphs presenting grouped data as most charts do (after all, that was their intended purpose from the start). Here they are: Controversy As aforementioned, the theme has sparked its fair share of outcry and backlash not necessarily targeted towards the theme itself, though more or less targeted towards GoAnimate's abrupt "disregard" for hobbyists and general users and attitude towards their Social Media-Solely Video Creation & Business shift. The site's updates done on behalf of business/video-creation expansion such as the removal of the public forums and the eventual removal of commenting/favoriting/following/private messaging have all precipitated the launch of GoHobbyist (a fan-launched forums site) and escalated animosity between general users and the site's admins.